Première Rencontre
by Babydracky
Summary: LEGENDES ARTHURIENNES: — Quand l'as-tu rencontré? lui demanda-t-elle, alors que les battements de cœur du premier roi d'Albion s'étaient faits muets depuis des siècles. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté votre première rencontre. — Notre première rencontre ? murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque, d'une bouche de papier qui n'avait que rarement parlé depuis Camlann. Il y en a eu tant.


L'homme marchait d'un pas déterminé, le long bâton de bois qu'il tenait fermement dans la main l'aidait à déambuler entre les racines écorchées des forêts sauvages de Cornouailles. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le brouillard tissait son épaisse et pesante toile entre le fantôme blafard de troncs tortueux. Sa longue robe dansait entre ses jambes, alourdie par la boue et l'humidité des mousses. Pourtant, rien ne lui fit ralentir sa cadence.  
Son léger fardeau gigota contre sa poitrine. Il cherchait probablement la chaleur qu'il avait perdue ; celle de sa mère, qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Le roi Uther avait tenu parole malgré les pleurs et les cris de la femme qu'il avait prise de force ; il lui avait donné son premier né.  
Le visage émacié de l'homme se tourna vers le nourrisson et son regard acéré se posa un instant sur son visage ; une chevelure fine faite d'or, des joues rebondies et une bouille rubiconde. Très certainement des traits qui attendriraient n'importe quelle femme, qui satisferaient tout homme, mais il n'était pas femme, pas plus homme. Le nourrisson n'était ni chaleur dans son cœur, ni fierté dans ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un pion de secours. Les petits poings, encore innocents et si fragiles, se serrèrent sur la couverture de fortune cherchant le réconfort, l'amour. Des deux, il était incapable.  
Les pupilles de l'homme s'enflammèrent sous les yeux ronds et curieux d'une chouette qui hulula en retour. Les animaux le ressentaient, et le craignaient bien plus que les Hommes ; il n'était pas humain. Plus puissant qu'un roi, plus terrible qu'un sorcier, il était Merlin.

— Tu joues au chevalier ? lui avait-il lancé en venant vers lui.  
Merlin avait haussé un sourcil dubitatif, une expression qui ne devait que fort peu scier au masque d'enfant malingre qu'il portait.  
— Je ne sais pas jouer, lui répondit-il sobrement.  
Le garçon fronça ses sourcils de blé, vieillissant brièvement ses traits, des traits qui s'annonçaient fort prometteurs. Il avait les yeux de son père et la beauté de sa mère. Une qualité qui ne serait pas vaine.  
— Je vais t'apprendre !  
Merlin regarda le garçon au sourire franc brandir une épée de bois et s'exercer à des mouvements de duel. Il n'était pas mauvais. Il avait ça dans le sang.  
— Tu veux devenir chevalier ? lâcha-t-il alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ce morceau de bois que le garçon glissait entre ses doigts. Son bâton magique, tout autant inutile, avait au moins le bénéfice d'être décoratif.  
Le garçon lui fit un sourire éblouissant.  
— Je n'ai pas de destrier, finit-il par expliquer, même si mon protecteur et mon frère en possèdent. Mais ça ne me dérange pas !  
Mensonge. Merlin lisait dans le cœur des hommes. Le garçon rêvait déjà de joutes, d'honneur, de chevalerie. Parfait. Il avait l'âme d'un chevalier sans la fierté mal placée des grands seigneurs.  
Moins parfaites furent les courbatures qu'il eut après coup. La magie prédominait l'épée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais les Hommes ne comprenaient pas la magie, ils ne comprenaient que le tranchant de l'épée et le sang.

— Ils ne m'accepteront jamais, lâcha le jeune écuyer.  
Ses joues étaient encore imberbes, mais ses doigts étaient déjà abîmés par le dur labeur et le maniement de l'épée. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées pour ne pas trahir le tremblement de ses lèvres. Il avait peur, était terrorisé. Si loin de l'arrogance et des certitudes de Lancelot. Bien. Très bien. Au pouvoir incombaient avant tout de grandes responsabilités.  
— Tu es leur roi pourtant, de droit et de sang.  
— Selon les dires d'un sorcier !  
Le garçon eut un petit rire amer. Il croyait s'adresser à Kay, son frère de lait, celui dont Merlin avait volé les traits, sans savoir que ce premier fulminait sa haine et sa jalousie dans un baril de cervoise.  
— Personne ne remet en question les paroles de l'Enchanteur Merlin, jamais, ses mots sont vérités, lâcha-t-il en articulant chaque syllabe.  
Le garçon se tut un long moment, jouant avec ses doigts fébriles, n'osant toucher Excalibur que du regard.  
— Je ne serais alors que le bâtard d'un homme que je n'ai jamais connu, soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
— Tout peuple est bâtard sans un homme pour le mener.  
— Je ne suis pas cet homme.  
— Tu le deviendras.

— Le garçon est l'héritier d'Uther Pendragon, affirma Merlin d'une voix rocailleuse, entre les poils de sa longue barbe immaculée.  
— Ce n'est qu'un bâtard ! Nous ne reconnaîtrons jamais sa légitimité, répondit Lot, fier et furieux, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, la main déjà au fourreau.  
D'autres seigneurs se ralliaient déjà à sa cause.  
— Il a retiré l'épée de la pierre, l'enchantement sur Excalibur a été levé, il est notre roi, réfuta Léo De Grand.  
— Si tu souhaites mettre genou à terre face à un bâtard, roi Léo De Grand, que tes ancêtres te pardonnent, mais je m'y refuse !  
— L'ennemi nous assaille sur les côtes, Roi Lot, nous devons être forts et unis pour les combattre, notre peuple n'a déjà versé que trop de sang, il est de notre devoir de le protéger.  
La voix d'Arthur, pas encore celle d'un homme, s'était pourtant fait entendre malgré le brouhaha et le fiel des seigneurs vindicatifs. C'était le monarque que Merlin avait toujours pressenti chez Arthur qui venait de parler, celui que Merlin avait choisi pour Albion.

— Tu ne me dis pas tout, Merlin, lui dit sereinement Arthur observant Camelot tout en déambulant le long du chemin de ronde.  
L'Enchanteur se contenta de hausser les épaules, marchant quelques pas derrière son roi.  
— Les mots ne sont pas toujours adéquats pour retranscrire mes visions, mon roi, une pensée écorchée, un mot volé et les pires tourments pourraient être imposés à l'Enchanteur ou à l'enchanté, lui répondit-il en observant les ombres chaleureuses du château-fort caresser la ville endormie, se fondre entre les bras des forêts sereines, l'œuvre qu'avait accomplie son poulain. Albion paisible, Albion réunifiée, Albion menacée de par ses propres entrailles.  
Arthur se contenta de hocher de la tête.  
— Ta poésie druidique te permettra toujours de faire de tes mensonges des caresses aussi douces et réconfortantes que celles d'une épouse.  
— Je ne vous ai jamais menti.  
— Tu omets juste parfois la vérité.  
Merlin se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

— Arthur, tu n'as plus le choix, lâcha Merlin d'une voix calme, faussement compatissante, se plaçant derrière le trône de son roi.  
Il siégeait seul à la Table Ronde, venu méditer.  
— Je ne le peux pas, Merlin, souffla-t-il entre des lèvres fortes, la voix d'un roi puissant, alors que son cœur étouffait. Je les aime tous deux bien trop.  
— Les seigneurs et chevaliers n'accepteront pas une justice aveugle, pas plus que le peuple un roi faible. Tu dois punir cette trahison au trône, cette insulte à ton nom.  
Arthur se contenta de nier de la tête, ses doigts serrant étroitement Excalibur.  
Ce qui avait fait d'Arthur le roi réunificateur, le roi pacificateur, l'égarait aujourd'hui. Ce qui avait été sa force hier, signait sa perte aujourd'hui. Son cœur aimant, sa bonté, sa compassion seraient les armes de sa chute. Son pardon l'épée qui lui transpercerait le flanc.  
— Garde confiance en moi, Merlin, murmura-t-il alors que sa main puissante se posait sur l'épaule mensongèrement frêle du sorcier pour partager une communion, une chaleur, dont lui-même serait à jamais incapable.  
— Mon roi, répondit-il en baissant la tête pour cacher la fureur animale qui venait de s'emparer de ses pupilles d'or. La roue du destin s'était arrêtée. Et même Merlin ne pouvait la relancer. C'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son roi vivant.

— Merlin, Merlin, appelait Arthur d'une voix désemparée.  
Nous sommes en guerre, Albion s'entredéchire et je suis fautif. Le seul coupable.  
Des heures qu'Arthur lui parlait, des mois que Merlin avait été enfermé par Viviane, son amante, dans une tour de cristal.  
— Arthur…  
Son souffle magique parvint jusqu'au cœur du roi.  
— Merlin ?  
— Tu n'es coupable que d'avoir eu la faiblesse d'aimer.  
Une faiblesse si pitoyable, si humaine. Son roi avait brisé tout espoir de stabilité et de puissance pour Albion uniquement par amour pour une femme, une femme à la chair faible et au cœur changeant. Il s'était sacrifié, avait tout perdu et réduit à néant les plans que Merlin avait minutieusement fomentés pour une femme, sans saveur ni honneur.  
— Pas assez.  
— Trop.  
— Si j'avais donné sa chance à Mordred, si je lui avais ouvert mon cœur… soupira Arthur, l'âme en peine. Mais je ne le pouvais pas.  
Reconnaître Mordred comme héritier légitime au trône aurait été admettre la stérilité de sa reine, crier à la face du monde qu'elle était incapable d'accomplir son devoir primordial envers Albion. Il ne l'avait pu. En remerciement, elle lui avait planté un poignard dans le cœur et avait signé de par sa romance sodomite la chute d'Albion.  
— Et aujourd'hui, il ne m'entend plus.  
— Seul l'amour peut entendre, Arthur, la haine étouffante hurle bien trop fort pour cela.  
Mordred n'entendrait pas plus aujourd'hui la voix de son père que celle de son roi dont il avait juré la perte hier.  
— J'ai toujours entendu chacun de tes mots, Merlin, mais je n'ai pas voulu les écouter. Il est passé le temps de regrets toutefois. Demain je n'aurai d'autre choix que de mener mes chevaliers au combat, dans une bataille sans merci, les voir verser leur vie sur un champ de bataille stérile et croiser le fer avec mon propre sang.  
— Je ne peux plus t'aider, mon roi.  
— Je ne demande pas ton aide, mon ami, mais ton pardon.  
Le lendemain Albion perdait son roi aimant, le lendemain Merlin n'était plus que légende amère.

Au cours des siècles qui s'ensuivirent, le fleuve qu'était la vie des Hommes ne s'était jamais très longtemps écoulé paisiblement, la haine, la fureur et les guerres le transformaient régulièrement en tourbillon infernal avant d'être engloutis dans des abysses d'une noirceur sans pareille. Merlin avait été un observateur extérieur, retranché derrière les murs de cristal de sa prison. Pourtant, il avait senti dans sa propre chair la déchirure de celle de Morgane à chaque naissance, senti le souffle de ses cris dans son cou, le doux chuchotement de sa haine, l'amertume de son amour. La terrible Enchanteresse possédait ce pouvoir de donner la vie qui lui serait à jamais étranger. De ses entrailles magiques et fertiles, elle pouvait lui faire ce cadeau empoisonné, rendre à la terre des mortels cette âme endormie à l'ombre des pommiers d'Avalon, lui donner un corps fait de chair et de sang. Beau mais si fragile. Cherchait-elle à le tourmenter ainsi ?  
Pourquoi ramener Arthur à la vie uniquement pour le faire périr, encore et encore, entre les mains d'une existence cruelle ? Pourquoi renaître pour faire toujours les mêmes erreurs ? Pour se sacrifier toujours et encore pour des idéaux dépassés, pour les autres? Ne méritait-il pas le repos ? Le monde égoïste et indifférent attendait bien trop de ses héros. Et l'âme d'Arthur ne changerait jamais, elle était bonne, généreuse et chevaleresque. Morgane pensait-elle qu'il en avait cure ? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il souffrait des sacrifices d'Arthur ? Elle, la merveilleuse et sensuelle amante éconduite, celle qui avait voulu son cœur bien plus que son corps et sa magie, rêvait-elle ainsi obtenir vengeance ? S'imaginait-elle réellement que l'organe qui battait encore dans la poitrine de Merlin lui servait à autre chose qu'à pomper ce sang tristement humain ?  
Pourtant, sous les reflets colorés et chaleureux de sa tour d'exil, les yeux clos, Merlin avait suivi les pas d'Arthur. Tout d'abord de loin, juste un regard furtif, avant de devenir son ombre. Merlin ne comprenait pas l'amour, mais il comprenait la cruauté, la violence et le sang. Il en était né. Il savait que le monde ne méritait pas un homme tel qu'Arthur. Arthur, son poulain, son roi, celui qu'il avait utilisé comme un vulgaire pion avant d'en faire la pièce maîtresse de son échiquier pour parvenir à ses fins, pour apporter la paix alors que son être ne réclamait que la guerre et le chaos, celui-là qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, cet homme qui serait toujours la lumière à son ombre. Arthur, qui ne méritait pas de renaître éternellement pour se sacrifier sur l'autel d'un monde rongé, pestiféré, et pollué.  
Un jour, Merlin briserait la tour de cristal que son amante avait dressée autour de lui pour le garder auprès d'elle. Un jour, il lui montrerait que la part humaine qu'elle voyait n'était qu'une façade, une sournoise mascarade. Un jour, il déchaînerait sa magie pour faire ce pour quoi il était né de nombreux siècles auparavant, détruire ce monde abject et cette humanité absurde.  
Un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas en cette date où le premier cri d'Arthur venait de retentir.  
— Vous souriez, mon ami, lui murmura Viviane en caressant tendrement sa longue chevelure blanche.  
Arthur était né.


End file.
